Wonder World
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: SLW adaptation. Eggman's back to kidnapping little critters and when Sonic & Tails chase after him they discover a new world. The mad scientific is controlling six new characters to try to take over the world once more, but when Sonic ruins his plans, It was really a good idea?


**Prologue: Old tactics never die...**

Just when I really though I would have a break, Eggman appears again. Going back to capture my little friends, no less. A few hours ago, while running across Green Hill, I realized that the fields were very animals-buddies lacking. Just when I was pondering about this, Tails called me via one of the remodelled Miles Electric, he seemed like he discovered the same thing as me.

''Sonic, we have a problem...'' He started to say, serious.

''Animal buddies missing? Yeah, I noticed.'' I interrupted him a little blunter than I wanted, but he didn't seem to mind.

''Amy found a little Picky here. She said that the little guy barely escaped when a fat man with a moustache flying on a pod took the capsule that all his friends were trapped in and flew off. Sounds like someone you know?''

''It sure sounds like Eggman is back.'' I said sounding exasperated. After four months I thought Eggman was not going to come back from the white void.

_Guess even I can have very high hopes in him not going to come back sometimes._

''I have the new Tornado ready to fly. How fast can you get to my workshop in Mystic Ruins?''

Needless to say, I was right behind him before he finished his question. The expression on his face when he realized that was priceless.

So here I am now, standing on a wing of the new Tornado,-which was a replica of the original and I was thankful for that,- while sky-chasing Eggman and his henchmen, Orbot and Cubot, a capsule full of critters in there was hanging from a claw that was coming out from the Egg-pod. When Tails flew the biplane close enough to his capsule, I was pissed. The little critters were about to be forced to power badniks again after four years, and I will not let that happen.

''Drop the critters, Eggman!'' I ordered rather sharply.

My order was ignored and Eggman just sped up to get away from the Tornado, the inertia caused to the three of them hit their faces with the glass dome of the Egg-pod. He pressed a button, and the claw let go of the capsule falling out of the sky!

''If you insist.'' He taunted with a big grin before flying away again.

''Whoa, that's harsh!'' Tails exclaimed, expressing my thoughts as well.

I just gaped at that briefly before doing a Spin Dash on the wing and leaping into the sky trying to press the big yellow on top of the container... Unfortunately, either I jumped too high or the capsule was falling faster, I failed miserably.

Tails caught me with the plane before I started to fall into gravity's forces. The scowl in my face was just slightly expressing my frustration.

_I was hoping that if we couldn't make it, the capsule was tough enough to protect the little animals from the fall._

''We'll have to swing back around for it!'' Said my not-so-little-anymore brother.

''Predictable.'' Commented Eggman, a little acidly.

''Very.'' Agreed Orbot, leaning in the front seat over Eggman's face.

''He must really love these things!'' Added Cubot, doing the same.

''The front is just for evil geniuses!'' Yelled angrily the doctor pushing them back.

Tails and I were so focused on getting the container before it was too late that we didn't even caught a glance of the big gun Eggman took aim at us with. He shot the wing of the Tornado and we couldn't do anything but fall.

''Hold on!'' Shouted Tails, he was gradually losing control of the plane and I was hanging for dear life onto the wing.

Flying straight into a tunnel of clouds we could see a planet floating between the clouds. It was strange, It looked like very different ecosystems were together without any kind of frontier. I wondered If Tails knew something about this place...

''The lost continent... This must be the Lost Hex! Cool!"

_Of course he knew_.

"Less LOOKING! More LANDING!" I remarked instantly. Tails could be distracted very easily sometimes...

"Okay. I can land this, but is gonna be bumpy..." He warned serious while approaching to the green area of the planet.

The closer we were getting to it, the more I was realizing that this place was weirder than I thought. The green area had floating portions of the ground, and It seemed like each portion had his own gravity shield, as some of them had running water upwards, or sideways. And I realized one more thing...

_This place was very much resembling Green Hill..._

* * *

**Well, the reason why I do this is mainly because I'm bored, but also because I have to practice the English language. **

**So yeah, I'm gonna to adapt Sonic Lost World, tell me how bad (or good) I did It with this prologue in the feedback. And if you want longer chapters, don't worry, this is just the beginning**.


End file.
